


Po zmroku (Wąpierz)

by nanamonella, Nibi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cuda, na kiju, wampiry, wianki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamonella/pseuds/nanamonella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibi/pseuds/Nibi
Summary: Yuri to wampir,Otabek to człowiek.Co z tego wyniknie?Niespiesznie opowiem.





	Po zmroku (Wąpierz)

**Author's Note:**

> Wampirze au po naszemu, ze słowiańskim przykucem.  
> Pierwsze rysy fika powstały w styczniu, teraz, po dziewięciu miesiącach, wreszcie nadszedł czas rozwiązania. Oto i wąpierze otayuri, miesiącami rozwijane przez [Nibi](http://nibi-nix.tumblr.com/) i moją skromną osobę.:3
> 
> Dziękuję także [Synowi](http://ohbells.tumblr.com/), za bycie akuszerką i zbetowanie. <3

Choć był to jeszcze ciepły wrześniowy dzień, niebo było pochmurne. Kiedy jednak łaskawie okazywało swe oblicze wyglądając zza obłoków, na jego szarym tle jawił się także blady księżyc. Budowało to wszystko dosyć ponurą atmosferę. Potęgował ją hulający między drzewami wiatr, który niósł zapach jesieni, a co uważniejsi wyczuliby w nim także pierwsze oddechy czającej się nieopodal zimy. 

Tchnienia te poruszały leniwie gałęziami drzew; na jednej z nich bujało się kudłate stworzenie, apatyczne kołysząc puszystym ogonem.

Było okrutnie znużone, nie miało co robić. Uczyniło co się dało w okolicy: płatało mniej i bardziej wymyślne figle, parało się złośliwościami napuszczając na siebie sąsiadów, mąciło ludziom w głowach, potłukło w drobny mak elegancką zastawę (pamiętającą jeszcze prababcię właścicielki!), pochowało buty do zamrażarki, a pastę do zębów podmieniło na krem do golenia. Dało się także we znaki zwierzętom, plącząc koniom grzywy, przywiązując puszki do kocich ogonów i wywołując wojnę o jedzenie między gęsiami a psem. W dużym skrócie: siało zamęt. Co do ostatniego ziarna.

Nuda męczyła okrutnie, jednak wykonana praca zbytnio je wyczerpała - brak było mu sił, by lecieć dalej. Chyba za stare było na ten XXI wiek. Ach, żeby było tu jeszcze co do roboty, coś, na co nie trzeba zbyt wiele energii... Tak! Znaki! Przekręci znaki!  
Och. Nic z tego. Już to zrobiło...

***

Otabek westchnął lekko w duchu. Może i klimat był, ale światło do zdjęć zdecydowanie marne. Schował telefon i skierował się do swojego motoru. Sobotę poświęcił zadaniu, jakie postawił przed nimi doktor Nikiforov - znalezieniu miejsc, które były w jakikolwiek sposób związane z wierzeniami ludowymi lub stanowiły obiekty otoczone przez ludzi kultem. Nie bardzo wiedział, czemu to zadanie ma służyć - rok akademicki ledwo się zaczął, więc wiedzy na ten temat nie miał żadnej, a do omawianego ostatnio materiału nie przystawało to w żaden sposób. Ale cóż począć. Doktor każe, student musi. Może kiedy będą omawiać zadanie, wszystko nabierze sensu.

W końcu Viktor Nikiforov, choć młody, był już uznanym autorytetem naukowym w kwestiach etnografii a jeszcze bardziej w materii kultu i demonologii. Co prawda przez moment wydawało się już, że Nikiforov się skończył - był czas, kiedy jego entuzjazm zdawał się opaść, a on sam zapomniał własnej głowy. Jednak po pobycie w Japonii wrócił z nowym zapasem sił, pełen pasji i zapału do tworzenia, o czym świadczyła błyskawicznie wydana książka o japońskich demonach i wierzeniach z nimi związanych, która stała się bestsellerem nie tylko wśród zainteresowanych tematem. Mówiło się teraz, że w jego przypadku droga do profesury jest bardzo krótka. Otabek słyszał też wiele razy, jakim szczęściem jest mieć zajęcia z taką sławą. Sława sławą, ale trzeba było przyznać, że Nikiforov zdecydowanie wiedział, o czym mówi. Zatem jego zadanie musiało mieć jakiś sens w bliższej lub dalszej perspektywie.

Wyciągnął mapę, patrząc na zaznaczone miejsca. Nie był pewien, jakim kluczem się kierować. Doktor nie podał żadnych wytycznych (“Zdajcie się na intuicję!”), więc Otabek wybrał parę obiektów, które mogły się nadawać. O ostatnim dowiedział się przypadkowo z Internetu i dopiero potem dopatrzył się oznaczeń na mapie. Był to stary cmentarz, stosunkowo niewielki, niemal rozsypujący się, jak wynikało z opisu. Relikt przeszłości upamiętniający życie mieszkańców nieistniejącej już wsi. Cmentarz zdecydowanie był miejscem kultu, a pochówek wiązał się z obrzędami ludowymi, prawda? Otabek wyznaczył sobie prawdopodobną trasę (czasem rzeczywistość na mapie i rzeczywistość w terenie były rzeczywistościami alternatywnymi), po czym ruszył.

***

Stworzenie znalazło sobie tymczasową uciechę obserwując poczynania trzech mężczyzn, którzy na starym cmentarzu znaleźli idealne miejsce na popijawę, z daleka od żon i matek gromiących ich wzrokiem. Nieco więcej zainteresowania wykazało, kiedy dołączyła do nich czwarta postać. Chwilowo ekstatycznie wywijało ogonem, obserwując swoimi wyłupiastymi oczyma bieg wydarzeń. Jednak szybko zaczęło się nudzić. Ostatecznie, choć czwarty członek cmentarnej ekipy wprowadził trochę urozmaicenia, nie było to nic odbiegającego od normy. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Za mało burzenia porządku. Za mało fermentu.

Fuknęło pod nosem, opluwając wronę, która spojrzała na nie krzywo i odleciała. Poprawiło mu to nieco humor, ale nie na długo. Że też dziś łapki musiały tak boleć! Już dawno by się stąd wyniosło i zajęło robotą gdzie indziej! Wtem nadstawiło ucha. Jakiś nowy dźwięk? Och!

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Motor!

Z nieskrywaną uciechą obserwowało człowieka miotającego się od znaku do znaku - wszystkie sobie przeczyły i wskazywały kierunki nie mające sensu. Stworzenie zachichotało; wykonało kawał dobrej roboty. Tymczasem hen, na dole, osoba na motorze osiągała szczyt frustracji, co tylko bardziej radowało kosmatą istotę. Przypatrywało się jak ręce zdecydowanym ruchem rozkładają mapę, a wyzierające spod ściągniętych brwi oczy zdają się świdrować ją na wylot. Przybysz spojrzał prosto przed siebie. Zaciekawione stworzenie bujało ogonem, podążając za jego wzrokiem.

Cmentarz.

A na nim cmentarne pijaczki.

Pysznie. Będzie się działo.

Złośliwy chichot licha skrył ryk motoru.

***

Otabek klął pod nosem na wszystkie znane mu sposoby, próbując zrozumieć wskazówki, które rzekomo miały dać mu znaki. Był przekonany, że stawiał je ktoś pijany. Spojrzał na mapę, a potem prosto przed siebie. Zastanawiał się czy nie porzucić swojego planu, kiedy to zobaczył majaczący w oddali zarys kaplicy. Zaparkowawszy, spojrzał na zegarek. Cała wyprawa wydawała się czymś z kategorii “więcej zachodu, niż to warte”; odnalezienie cmentarza zajęło mu znacznie więcej czasu niż przewidywał, pora zrobiła się późna, kiepskie światło stało się fatalne, więc zdjęcia z pewnością wyjdą marne. Oczywiście można je będzie podrasować odpowiednim filtrem, ale zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby światło było nieco lepsze. Nie, żeby Nikiforov oczekiwał od nich dzieł sztuki, nie nauczał studentów fotografii. Zdjęcie zrobione telefonem spokojnie wystarczy. Jednak gdy Otabek się za coś brał, lubił to robić porządnie.

Przynajmniej sam cmentarz wydawał się obiecujący pod względem estetycznym. Był kompletną ruiną; kaplica i nagrobki zdawały się tak kruche, że mogłyby się posypać przy najmniejszym dotknięciu. Otabek znalazł się właśnie w miejscu, gdzie nawet wieczność nie była odporna na ząb czasu. Pogoda tej pochmurnej wrześniowej soboty zdawała się tylko podkreślać posępność tego miejsca.

Wyjął telefon, zastanawiając się nad możliwymi ujęciami. Zrobił parę zdjęć na próbę, rozejrzał się i wybrał kilka miejsc. Przymierzył się do fotografowania głównej alejki. Popatrzył przez chwilę na ekran, a potem prosto przed siebie. I zamarł w niemym zdumieniu.

W oddali, na nagrobku po prawej stronie alejki, leżał człowiek. Jak najbardziej żywy człowiek, sądząc po leniwych ruchach dłoni kreślącej coś w powietrzu. Otabek zupełnie go wcześniej nie zauważył. Przez chwilę rozważał, co robić. Ostatecznie zdecydował się podejść do niego.

Osobliwość weekendu leżała na wznak na grobie, z jedną ręką dla wygody założoną za głowę, drugą zaś zdawała się dyrygować niewidzialną orkiestrą. Nogi z kolei opierały się o coś, co niegdyś było zapewne płytą nagrobną. Kamień przegrał walkę z czasem, a imię leżącego w grobie człowieka przepadło na wieczność (w każdym razie dla postronnych, którzy chcieliby weryfikować jego tożsamość gołym okiem). Jednak trzeba ci wiedzieć, Drogi Czytelniku, że osoba w grobie nie była nawet w połowie tak interesująca jak ta, która, nie bacząc na nic, leżała rozpostarta na nim w rozchełstanej koszuli i przykrótkich spodniach, jak gdyby wylegiwanie się na nagrobkach było najzwyczajniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Zupełnie jak spacer po parku lub opalanie się na plaży.

Kiedy Otabek zbliżył się, usłyszał, jak miłośnik nagrobków nuci cicho jakąś melodię. Nie miał pojęcia co to było; brzmiało trochę jak jedna z tych starych, nieco rzewnych, zapomnianych już pieśni ludowych, które czasem doktor Nikiforov puszczał na zajęciach, by leciały w tle. Dojrzał też jasne włosy rozsypane dookoła głowy na kształt aureoli. Biała koszula i przykrótkie spodnie wyglądały na wykonane ręcznie.

Bece, usiłującemu uporządkować sobie świat w tej sytuacji, przeszło przez myśl, że może ma do czynienia z przedstawicielem jakiejś subkultury. Co mogło wytłumaczyć dlaczego chłopak (jak mu się wydawało) leży na grobie i nuci sobie w najlepsze. Got? Zdecydowanie nie. Słyszał także o takich subkulturach, których członkowie upodabniają się na różne sposoby do wampirów, ale, mimo braku rozeznania w temacie, miał przekonanie, że blondyn nie należał do tego typu towarzystwa.

Kiedy od cmentarnego śpiewaka dzieliły go raptem dwa groby, ten podniósł nagle głowę i spojrzał na Otabeka najbardziej zielonymi oczami, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Oboje zastygli w bezruchu, przyglądając się sobie, kiedy mogilny wczasowicz stwierdził elokwentnie:

— Ja pierdolę. Kolejny pełnokrwisty. Obrodziło w was dzisiaj.

Otabek nie był pewien czy miał być to komplement, czy obelga. Na wszelki wypadek nie skomentował tej dziwnej uwagi. Zamiast tego lepiej przyjrzał się chłopakowi.

Był dosyć drobnej postury, zdawał się być nie wyższy od niego, prędzej niższy. Złote kosmyki spływały mu za ramiona. Był zdecydowanie młody, Bece wydawało się, że nastoletni, ale dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się rysom twarzy zdawało się poddawać to w wątpliwość. To była twarz młodzieńca, nie chłopca. I malujące się dotychczas na niej zdziwienie, zaczęło ustępować miejsca grymasowi.

— I co się gapisz, dupku?

— Dlaczego jesteś na cmentarzu? I leżysz na grobie? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Otabek. To zdało się zbić chłopaka z pantałyku, aczkolwiek na krótko. Z ponurym rodzajem determinacji czającym się w jego oczach, wycelował palec prosto w Bekę (zdawał się celować nim w serce) i powiedział, dobitnie i sakramentalnie:

— Z prochu powstałeś, w proch się obrócisz.

Otabek westchnął w duchu. Zdaje się, że rozmowa z blondynem nie wytłumaczy jego obecności na nagrobku. Cóż, najwyraźniej pewne tajemnice pozostaną tajemnicami. Może i tak być powinno.

Postanowił wrócić do swoich zajęć. Odwrócił się od fana grobingu (czy jakkolwiek ludzie jego pokroju określają wypoczynek na nagrobkach) i zaczął fotografować. Cały czas czuł na sobie ciężar spojrzenia zielonych oczu.

Tymczasem ich właściciel trwał nieruchomo na płycie, wspierając głowę na dłoni. Nie wiedział, jak się odnieść do zignorowania jego osoby przez, jak zwykł zwać jemu podobnych, pełnokrwistego. Z jednej strony był oburzony, a z drugiej zaintrygowany. Przeważnie ludzie reagowali inaczej: żwawiej jakoś, z krzykiem, przezabawnymi minami wyrażającymi przestrach lub inne takie. A tu nic.

Poczuł, że zostało mu rzucone wyzwanie.

Wstał z grobu, tocząc bój z grawitacją. Jego dzisiejsze menu nie było chyba najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Zmarszczył brwi i z pełnym skupieniem ruszył przed siebie w stronę świeżego mięska, które śmiało go tak bezczelnie olewać. Gdybyś go zapytał, Drogi Czytelniku, stanowczo by zaprzeczył, ale prawdą jest, że po drodze mógł zatoczyć się nieco i potknąć o własne nogi (to tak między nami). Zaklął cicho pod nosem.

Otabek, słysząc małe zamieszanie za plecami, spojrzał na blondyna. Ten szedł ku niemu ze zdeterminowaną miną, niby żołnierz idący na wojnę. Póki co, zdawał się walczyć z siłą ciążenia i momentami nierówna to była walka. Rzucało to też nieco światła na dziwne zachowanie chłopaka.

— Piłeś — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Miłośnik cmentarzy w tym akurat momencie potknął się; jednak, trzeba mu to oddać, mimo swojego stanu wykazał się refleksem i wykonawszy nieco dziwaczny piruet, ostatecznie nie spotkał się z Matką Ziemią. Zamiast tego zakończył swój marsz na Otabeku, który w dobroci serca przytrzymał niebożę.

— No. Piłem już. Od nich — usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Uniósł brew i zerknął w stronę, którą wskazywał blondyn. Okazało się, że nie byli sami na tym cmentarzu. Pod murkiem znajdowało się trzech jegomościów. Dwóch z nich wyglądało na przedstawicieli kultury prawilności, a trzeci, być może ich mentor w sztuce picia jabola, był, na oko, w okolicach czterdziestej wiosny i prezentował szkołę żulerki. Zdawali się być w gorszym stanie niż jego nowy znajomy… Otabek obrzucił go wzrokiem, przyglądając się haftowanym kwiatom na jego koszuli. Może hipis? Ciężko stwierdzić. Niemniej poczuł się w obowiązku sprawdzenia samopoczucia grupy wspierającej cmentarny murek na wypadek, gdyby trzeba było wezwać karetkę.

Podczas gdy Beka silił się na analizę tej przedziwnej sytuacji, być-może-hipis stanął wyprostowany na szeroko rozstawionych nogach - zapewne zarówno żeby dodać sobie autorytetu, jak i wspomóc ośrodek równowagi w utrzymaniu pionu. Uniósł ręce rozczapierzając palce niczym monstrum z horroru i zasyczał:

— Chcę chłeptać twoją kreeew…!

Otabek przypomniał sobie złotą myśl kolegi ze studiów: co robić, gdy rozmawiasz z wariatem? Potakiwać. Co prawda nie czuł się kompetentny by oceniać stan psychiczny chłopaka, ale cokolwiek spożył, rzuciło mu się na rozum.

— Dobrze, ale za chwilę — powiedział ugodowo i pomógł mu usiąść na najbliższym nagrobku. — Poczekaj tu, zaraz wrócę.

Cokolwiek blond krwiopijca chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, nie opuściło to jego ust. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak Beka zostawia go i idzie sprawdzić stan trzech amatorów tanich trunków, otoczonych wianuszkiem butelek. Niedoszły fotograf sztuki sakralnej już z daleka czuł subtelny aromat Chateau de Jabol. Spojrzał na jego konsumentów.

Jeden z nich leżał zgubiony dla świata. Uchlał się do nieprzytomności. Wbrew pozorom, wydawał się być w lepszej formie niż jego towarzysze znajdujący się w pozycji siedzącej. Ci byli przytomniejsi, ale jakby zbolali, ponadto bladzi i zroszeni potem. Kucnął przed nimi (aczkolwiek nie po słowiańsku) i podjął próbę komunikacji. Odpowiedziało mu czknięcie i beknięcie. Stanowisko pierwszego mężczyzny poparła bełkotliwa odpowiedź prawilnusa, odganiające machnięcie ręką i chrapanie.

Otabek podumał chwilę i doszedł do wniosku, że ci weterani picia w plenerze chyba obejdą się bez jego pomocy. Nie był natomiast pewien co do ich kolegi siedzącego na jakimś bezimiennym grobie. Co więcej, nie umiał w żaden sposób połączyć go z tą trójką. Nie wyglądał na takiego, którego zaprosiliby na popijawę. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że choć wziął go za pijanego, to nie czuł od blondyna żadnego alkoholu.

Spojrzał przez ramię, rozważając potencjalne przyczyny stanu w jakim znajdował się chłopak, obecnie zajęty trzymaniem spuszczonej głowy w dłoniach. Narkotyki? Dopalacze? Ci trzej dealują? Czy to jest coś, co ich łączy? Przez głowę Otabeka przemknęła nieco absurdalna w tej sytuacji myśl: czy gdyby czytał więcej kryminałów, byłby w stanie rozwikłać tę zagadkę? Wstał i skierował się z powrotem do grobolubnego fana horrorów, który siedział pochylony ku ziemi.

— Hej…? — zapytał ostrożnie, klękając przed nim. — Dobrze się czujesz…?

— Chyba będę rzygał… — odpowiedział chłopak, po czym podniósł głowę. — Czy ja w ogóle mogę rzygać?

Beka nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. O co on pytał? O fizjologię? O przyzwolenie?

— No… Każdy chyba jest w stanie fizycznie zwymiotować — zaczął ostrożnie. — Cmentarz może nie jest najlepszym miejscem, ale jeśli nie możesz wytrzymać i ma ci to ulżyć...

Ostatecznie nie było to zdrożniejsze od wylegiwania się na grobach czy picia jabola na cmentarzu. Chyba.

Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.

— Ile ty właściwie masz lat? Jesteś pełnoletni? Zadzwonić do twoich rodziców?

Odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał, nie była taką, jakiej się spodziewał, ale nie był też specjalnie zdziwiony. A co zrobił nasz blond przyjaciel? Zaśmiał się w głos, setnie ubawiony. Zaniósł się śmiechem tak bardzo, że gwałtownie odchylając się do tyłu zrobił przewrót i spadł na ziemię z drugiej strony nagrobka. Zdążył już stracić rachubę, ale po raz kolejny tego dnia, Otabek westchnął w duchu.

— Żyjesz?

Odpowiedziała mu tylko kolejna salwa śmiechu. Zrezygnowany spojrzał na zegarek. Teraz było już naprawdę późno, a o robieniu zdjęć w takich warunkach nie było mowy. Zresztą, parę zrobił. W każdym razie był to zdecydowanie czas, żeby wsiąść na motor i jechać do domu.

Ale nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł zostawić tego zwariowanego blondyna na pastwę losu na cmentarzu.

Ktoś kiedyś śmiał się z niego, że jest Porządnym Gościem do szpiku kości - tak bardzo, że to zaczyna raczej przeszkadzać w życiu, niż pomagać. Być może miał rację. Ale pewne rzeczy są nieuleczalne.

Przykładowo bycie Porządnym Gościem™.

— Słuchaj. Powiedz, gdzie mieszkasz. Jest już dosyć późno. Zawiozę cię do domu, dobrze? — powiedział wolno, robiąc pauzy pomiędzy krótkimi zdaniami. Miał nadzieję, że wpłynie to korzystnie na odbieranie i przetwarzanie mowy u chłopaka. Chyba nawet podziałało.

Nie wiedział, co z jego słów przemówiło do niego, ale chłopak zdawał się natychmiastowo wytrzeźwieć. Posłał mu długie spojrzenie, uważnie się przypatrując, po czym spojrzał w niebo i skrzywił się.

— Tak. Już późno. Powinieneś iść.

— No to chodź, zawio…

— Nie.

Otabek zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego ponownie. Był dziwnie poważny, a jego zielone oczy, poza żołnierską determinacją i niezłomną wiarą we własne słowa, kryły w sobie jakiś rodzaj tajemnej wiedzy, który Bece był niedostępny. Ponadto wydawały się dziwnie stare na tej młodej twarzy. Otabek nie należał do osób, które łatwo było przestraszyć, ale w postawie i spojrzeniu chłopaka było coś, co sprawiało, że włosy na karku stanęły mu na baczność.

— Ja jestem na miejscu, wśród swoich. Ty nie. Nie powinno cię tu być. Idź, póki pora. Jam się nażarł, ale kto wie, jakie licho dziś jeszcze wylizie. Idź. I jeśliś choć odrobinę mądry jak dobry, to nie wrócisz tu nigdy.

W jego słowach było coś przejmującego. Otabek wstał powoli, nie spuszczając blondyna z oczu. Chłopak trwał na swym miejscu, nieruchomy jak kamienny anioł z ułamanym skrzydłem pilnujący grobu tuż za nim. Jedyne, co zdawało się w nim być żywe, to te przedziwne zielone oczy, kryjące w sobie coś tajemnego i niezłomnego; oczy, które śledziły uważnie każdy jego ruch, niczym ślepia drapieżnika bacznie obserwujące zwierzynę. Otabek dał parę kroków do tyłu, nie odwracając się.

Zawahał się.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, wypadało się w końcu jakoś pożegnać.

— Nic nie mów. Idź, idź póki czas. Chyżo — ponaglił go chłopak, głosem twardym, ostrym, tnącym powietrze jak bat. Głosem, wobec którego nie mogło być sprzeciwu. – Nie turbujta się z pożegnaniem. Nie wrócisz tu. Nigdy. Sen na jawie. Ot, wsio. Idź. Won.

“Won” zadziałało niczym magiczne zaklęcie. Choć jakaś uparta część jego natury chciała tu zostać i domagać się wyjaśnień, jego instynkt samozachowawczy wiedział lepiej. Odwrócił się niczym posłuszny szeregowy i pomaszerował prosto do motoru. Schował wszystko do torby. Założył kask i usiadł. Dopiero kiedy odpalił maszynę, pozwolił sobie zerknąć w stronę cmentarza.

Bez problemu zlokalizował grupę wsparcia murku, ale osobliwego blondyna o oczach żołnierza próżno było szukać. Ani śladu. Spojrzał na blady księżyc, a potem w stronę lasu, którego ostre kontury rysowały się daleko z cmentarnym murem. Zdawało mu się, że na ciemnym tle drzew majaczy jakaś sylwetka. Ale czy faktycznie tam udawał się przedziwny chłopak, czy to tylko złudzenie - ciężko stwierdzić.

Ruszył do domu, zastanawiając się, czy to wszystko przydarzyło się naprawdę. Może opary Chateau de Jabol unoszące się na cmentarzu wpłynęły także na niego.

**Author's Note:**

> Czy Tobie Chateau de Jabol także uderzyło do głowy?


End file.
